The Amazing Fred's Head
by Terias Faldom
Summary: Fred from the Fred's head cartoon is in for some Wall crawling fun


**THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN**

 _Ch-1: Origins_

 **(New York City, NY)**

Inside of a large dark laboratory filled with advanced and revolutionary technology a tall man with bright orange hair smiled sinisterly as in his hand he held a clear glass container containing a black and red Spider with a pair of two black 00's on it's abdomen as it crawls all along the surface of the glass container.

"M-Mr. Goodheart?"

Behind Mr. Goodheart came forth a short pale skinned man with thick green goggles and in a lab coat, a green sweater vest, khaki pants, and brown loafers.

"I want a Status Update Doctor. Stat."

"Um… Well sir. Subject 616 is performing very well. The biological scans performed show no sign of cellular degeneration. However we are not 100% sure if the ' **00'** process is ready for human testing. At best we could be looking at 2 more years of research before the process is even near completion."

"I'm afraid our Buyers won't wait that long. For both of our sakes find someone. Voluntary or otherwise."

"B-But sir! Think of the costs? If we perform human trials now we could risk killing the subject or worst utter genetic failure."

"That is simple my good Octavius. Make it an….. "Accident." and no one will know."

Said Mr. Goodheart as he walked away leaving Spider behind with Octavius standing there gulping as he looks down at the strange spider worrying about what he was just told to do.

"God. Please forgive me for I know not what I do."

 **(Elsewhere)**

Elsewhere in the city of New York within a small/hideously messy bedroom laid underneath a large layer of bedsheets, and a napping Oriental Shorthair cat, a young teenage male with scraggly pitch black hair with only his skinny arms shown. The young man groaned as a red headed middle-aged woman came in through the young man's door loudly as the cat that once sat upon him became scared as it leapt up digging it's claws into the young man's body causing him to leap up screaming as it revealed his face and grey T-Shirt.

"WHAT THE ***"

"Morning Sunshine! Glad to see you already up and about. Now hurry up and head to the kitchen for breakfast before GG comes to pick you up for school!"

Said the female smiling as she slammed the door once again scaring the cat again as it leapt away onto the young teen's poster of I… Vampire-The Movie. The teen groaned and rubbed the claw marks he'd received from his cat and stood up out of bed stretching as he glared at the cat.

"You were apart of this somehow."

" _Meow!~"_

Said the cat as it scratched down cutting the poster apart as the teenager looks at himself in the mirror on his closet yawning as he begins to change his clothes before leaving his room and entering the main room of the house where he found the classic scene. His father, Paul LeBlanc, sitting at the table drinking coffee out of his 'World's Best Dad' mug while reading the 'Daily Bugle' via his cellphone as he smiled at the sight of his eldest son.

"Hey there Freddy! Morning."

"Ugh. Morning."

As the teen, now known as Fred, sat down he was soon hit with a ball of slop from his adopted baby brother Boon Mee LeBlanc who was giggling and flinging the slop that was baby food as his mother Carol, the red headed woman, placed down a plate of Bacon and Eggs with Toast smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"So Sunshine. GG called last night to ask if you're excited for your field trip today to Goodhart Inc. so when I saw that you didn't pack everything. I decided to do it for you so I managed to pack almost everything."

She says lifting up a large backpack that seemed way too big for anyone to even use. Her husband then facepalmed at the sight of this.

"It's got Lunch, snacks, Hand Sanitizer, a First Aid Kit, Bandages, Flashlight, and even a pack of handy dandy condoms and pepper spray!"

Fred spat his food out as he looked shocked at his mother before dropping his fork and standing up before grabbing his regular sized backpack and looking at his mother embarrassed.

"Thanks mom…"

He said as he opened the door grabbing the keys to his family's apartment and leaving as his mother quickly ran out into the halls of the building as she yelled out.

"Wait sunshine! At least take the Rape Whistle with you! Who knows what can happen to you!"

This caused Fred to stop dead in his tracks his neighbors open their doors looking around shocked as Fred's cheeks turned burning red as he walked forward back to his mother and snatched the whistle from her before his mother smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye bye Sunshine! Love you!"

"LOVE YOU TOO MOM!"

He yelled frustrated as he ran down the stairs stuffing the whistle down his back pocket as he sat down on the stoop of his apartment building as his cat, 'The Beast', appeared next to him meowing and purring as he rubbed against the black and white sleeves of his sweater.

"Love you too. You tell anyone about the whistle and they will NEVER find your body got it?"

The cat then hacked up a large hair ball as if it was responding to Fred's request before beginning to lick its underside. He sighed and kept walking as a classic, and slightly broken down, 1962 blue and white cadillac drove up next to Fred parking in the spot in front of him as the window winds down to reveal GG, or Gregory Gilbert Pyroski, Fred's red headed, buck toothed and acne ridden friend who wore clothes similar to him and stunk of lunch meats as he worked in his family's butcher shop. GG smiled greatly as he honked his horn waving at Fred.

"Fred my dear old and best companion! Are you excited for our class expedition to the grand world of business, science, and technology!"

Said GG with glee and over excitement as Fred rolled his eyes and entered his best friends car smiling as he sat down throwing his bag into the back seat.

"Science, ok. Everything else is boring."

"I slightly agree. Especially since the company is run by none other than Mr. Goodhart. Father of the fair and beautiful Jody Goodhart. Meaning if I can gain his good graces you may just be the best man at my fantastic wedding with dear Jody."

Fred chuckled and facepalmed as he looked over at his driving friend.

"I… Have no clue what you see in that B-word of a bully."

"Oh my dear sweet companion Fred haven't you ever heard of love reforming someone. Even the blackest of hearts can be cured with a simple sliver of pure love."

"Yeah Yeah. Excuse me while I silently hopes she chokes on that "Simple Sliver" thank you very much."

The two discuss as GG pulls up in front of a small two story house as a young redheaded girl with black lipstick wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a black T-Shirt with the poster of 1978's Piranha printed on the front of the shirt, who seems to be the same age as Fred and GG runs over and enters GG's car smirking as she dumps her bag next to her.

"Hello there ladies. What's up guys?"

"Ah good morrow Fabianne. You seem to be exceptionally positive and non cynical/anarchistic today."

"Shut up GG boy. Or I'll tell Fred's mom you curse when she's not there."

"Oh no! Please! Madame LeBlanc is like my own mother and I cannot lose her good graces."

Yelled GG as he drove the trio off to school as Fred then raised his brow and looked at GG questioningly.

"Dude. Seriously you aren't even related to her. Stop making a scene"

"Oh please Freddy. GG can't help it if he loves being at your house. I mean he practically lives there if you think about it."

Fred then stop and looked back in his mind as he began to rewatch the memories of GG staying at his house and how he once walked in on GG doing his mother's nails & hair. This then caused him to shiver.

"Moldy…."

 **LATER ON**

The trio soon arrived parking in the student parking lot of St. Judes High School as the group soon entered the halls of their 'beloved' high school where they began to talk at Fred's locker.

"So then guys I've been thinking about this sick movie idea that you two could help me with. How does, 'The Dark Vampire of Blood Church' sound?"

GG groaned and clutched his stomach as he struggled to keep his breakfast down after hearing the title.

"Oh please Fabienne I cannot stomach these very ideas of your dark and horrific mind comes up with."

"I don't see what's so bad with it. There's nothing wrong with scary things."

"Oh isn't that exactly what you said the last time we went to see that horror show called 'The Exorcist' last month! I couldn't enter my bedroom for weeks and my own mother had to hire a priest to clear my room of evil spirits!"

Yelled GG as Fabienne struggled to keep in her laughter.

"That is my fault because?"

GG was about to retort before stopping silently as he stared off smiling like a brain dead idiot as he stared off looking at the Hart Trio. The three most popular girls in St. Judes consisting of Penelope Truehart, a young tan skinned girl decked out in all pink with blonde hair who was all smiles and giggles, Tamara Truehart, the only member of the Hart's that doesn't irritate Fabienne or Fred, and finally Jody Goodhart, the major bitch of the entire school who seemingly has slept with almost every dumbass/jock in the school. Fabienne growled as she glared at Jody and the trio as she grinds her teeth together in anger.

"Just ignore them. They'll move on sooner or later. They're not worth a fifth detention."

"I know, I know and besides. Jody started that fight and you two can testify."

Fred rolled his eyes and took his science textbook out of the locker as he smiled while he and his friends proceeded to science class where they were once again met with their teacher the bald and armless Baltasar Fairchild and his monster pet naked monkey named Claude who instantly roared and hissed at the very sight of Fred.

"Ugh…. Moldy…."

Fred soon took his seat as class began and Fairchild looked at his pet Claude with disapproving eyes.

"Now Claude. What did I say about hissing at my students. Now give daddy a kissy poo.~"

He said as the class soon groaned at the very sight of it as GG instantly rushed towards the nearest trash bin puking out his guts as Penelope instantly fell over fainting as Fabienne instantly covered her eyes trying to avoid the sight leaving fRed gasping in horror as he tried to stomach the very sight of his bald teacher kissing his naked rat of a monkey.

"Moldy…. Let's just get to our seats guys…."

After the horrific scene of his teacher kissing his monkey Fred and his friends took their seats and waited for their teacher to finish attendance. Fabienne began to scribble in her notebook smirking as she smiled.

"Okay guys how does 'Attack from the Rabid Spider-Men' sound for a movie title? Guys? Guys?"

Fabienne then looked up to find her two friends trapped in a daze as while GG was busy being captivated by Jody Goodhart, Fred was gazing off staring at Anette Freeze-Dright, a young jet black haired girl with piercing brown eyes and a gothic yet Hindu crimson dress with a black choker, who sat across from Fred and his friends and was currently sketching something.

"Wow. Just wow. I mean from GG I expect this but you Fred. Wow. Love sickness must be extra contagious today."

Fabienne said Jokingly causing Fred to fire back.

"Oh? Shall I list your Crushes Ice Queen?"

Fabienne glared forward as the sound of classic showdown music suddenly appeared behind them as in the halls was a young man walking by with a large boombox playing the music passed by as the teen was then chased away by Claude causing his owner Mr. Fairchild to chase after him.

"Don't you dare LeBlanc"

"What? You're gonna make fun of me anyways."

Fabienne stopped and nodded as she realized he was right.

"Ture and I'll still kick your butt anyway."

"And then you'll come running back soon as your grades start slipping again."

"At least I have the balls to ask out someone I like instead of basically stalking them whenever they're in the same room as me."

"True."

Before Fabienne could retort back Mr. Fairchild returned with his monkey Claude sitting on his shoulder a her coughed and spoke to the class.

"Alright class! Calm down and prepare please. Today if you remember we are heading off on a field trip to the astounding Goodhart Tower where you all shall first hand experience the glories of industrial science! Now please grab your items and proceed to outside to the bus loop."

Fred grabbed his stuff and followed Mr. Fairchild along with Fabienne and GG as GG began to speak.

"Hey Fred. Do you think my dearest Jody will want Pickled Herring or Roasted Blood Tongue for the feast on our wedding day?"

"You feed her that stuff she'll kill you faster than the food will."

Fabienne chuckled as the group sat down on the bus with GG and Fred sitting in one seat and Fabienne sitting next to Annette in the seat in front of them. On the drive there Fred began to doze off thinking of Anette as he could then hear GG snickering as he looked at his friend as if planning something.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"What? I, Gregory Gilbert Prykowski, am planning nothing romantic that will lead to us sharing a bountiful wedding with each of us being each other's best man."

Said GG as he made the Boy Scouts handsign. This caused Fred to glare at his best friend as if trying to drill information out of him.  
"GG. I know you, Don't. Even. Think about it."

The bus stopped as the entire class left the bus and began to take a tour of Goodhart Inc. laboratory. Through the entire tour the class was very bored/annoyed with Penelope talking/flirting over the phone with her boyfriend Benji John-Hooper all cutesy and pet like causing Fabienne to throw up a variety of times, meanwhile as Mr. Fairchild was lecturing the class while in the Genetics wing of the building the two class clowns, Yohan Chabot, a tall blonde haired teen deckout in false street gangsta stereotype clothes, and Manny Escobar, a short and chubby brunnette teen with tan skin and clothes matching that of his partners, were currently messing around with each the various creatures inside of tanks by tapping against the glass tank as behind stood Doctor Octavius.

"W-w-welcome. Students, please f-follow me."

He said as he and the teacher walked off causing Yohan and Manny to jolt up and bump hard into the table with the glass case forcing a small glass vial to drop down and crash against the floor releasing a small crimson and black Spider with '00' printed on it's abdomen. The class soon arrived at the center of the genetics wing as Doctor Octavius began to explain what they were doing here and what it would achieve later on.

"We're experimenting with Insects s-s-s-s-such as S-s-s-spiders. We hope to one day learn how these creatures lift so much more than their body weight and use it for our Soldiers and Policemen."

Annette soon raised her hand as she tried to get the Doctor's attention.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Yes. Annette Freeze-Dright. So you're saying that this facility is performing experiments on living creatures for genetic manipulation and militaristic purposes? Doesn't that seem a bit too immoral for you?"

"Who said anything on Manipulation. Even if we thought of that we're not there yet, we're just having them lift things to test their limits. And Maam. Next time A spider Bites you and you kill it try asking yourself that. Now let us move on." Doctor Octavius said calmly with a firm stare before returning to his nervous smile and leading the group to the next area. Annette sighed as Fred looked around thinking to himself as GG nudged him hard raising his brow as if signalling him before pushing him gently into Annette.

"Uhh… You ok Anette?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine just a bit suspicious. I mean is it really a coincidence that the father of the biggest jerk in our school also happens to be trying to experiment on animals for financial gain."

"I don't know, Doc Oc seems like a decent guy. If a little tired of that question. And I'll admit his Daughter can get pretty moldy. But let's…. Not judge a guy before we meet him?"

"I couldn't agree more young man."

Said Mr. Goodhart as he walked out of a large sliding door smiling as he walked out in his dark grey suit with a purple tie and black shoes. The man smiled as he placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek smiling.

"And Yes I've heard of my Daughter's reputation. I would personally I would like to think it's an exaggeration but…. Well she still lives in my house I have seen her far worse than any of you will."

"DADDY!"

Yelled Jody as her father chuckled and smiled before walking over as he looked over at Fred and smirked as he looked at Annette.

"I understand you don't trust me, but believe me Doctor Octavius would not choose to hurt the Spiders."

Doctor Octavius smiled nervously as he walked up next to his employer as the man then smiled and petted his daughter's head as she put on a sour face as he chuckled before walking away.

"Make sure to Pay attention to Octavius students!"

"Now let us please continue the tour."

The group did as told when from above the group the black and red spider crawled down from above using a strand of webbing to lower itself down as it then landed onto Fred's shoulder crawling down his arm before reaching the back of his hand as it sank it's fangs in sending a painful shock throughout Fred's body causing him to scream in pure pain as blood began to drip from the Spider bite.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The class freaked out as the Spider leapt off of his hand and landed onto Tamara's chest causing her to scream in fear before Jody swatted it off of her causing it to fall onto the floor as Yohan quickly rushed in stepping onto the Spider causing Doctor Octavius to scream out of shock as Fred fell to floor foaming out of the mouth as his eyes rolled over in pain.

"OH NO!"

Fred twitched in pain as he began to lose consciousness with only one thing passing through his mind.

' _Moldy…..'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **A/N: Spider Man. Spider Man. Does whatever a Spider Can. Look out! Here comes the Spider Man! Hello everybody Terias here with my friend Shadow Knight. Or Wally.**

 **SUP GUYS! Also.**

 ***Takes out a giant birthday cake and places it on a table lightning candles***

 **Happy Birthday buddy. I loved working on this with you bud.**

 **THANKS WALLY! An thank you all for a wonderful Birthday.**

 **Now then this is just the beginning of this new adventure and since this is a new universe. Terias what do you say to some OC submissions for villains or allies for this Spider-Man?**

 **I Say Let's DO IT!**

 **OKAY! So then if you want your OC to appear in this fic please just follow this template.**

 **Name:**

 **Alias:**

 **Age:**

 **Ally/Villain:**

 **Relationship to Fred/Spider-Man:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Review! Follow! And we hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
